


Speak Up

by thecrownofclowns



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was for Tumblr's 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge and the prompt was "rimming."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Speak Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Tumblr's 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge and the prompt was "rimming."

Yogi, despite his age, had never been very sexual until Gareki had come into his life. Yogi could remember down to the very last detail the first time he’d met Gareki, he and Nai being targeted and Yogi had appeared in his Nyanperona costume to save them. He remembered those stunning eyes and that midnight hair and how that face had such a lasting effect on him.

Yogi remembered the first time he noticed how his heart pounded inside his chest at being close to Gareki. He remembered the first time Gareki reached up, fisted a hand in his hair, and pulled Yogi down into a kiss. But what Yogi remembered most of all was the first time that Gareki had allowed him the honor of joining their bodies together. It was the thing Yogi thought about at night with a smile on his face to coax himself into sleep.

Gareki had woken up Yogi’s sexual desires and they’d never be caged again. Even so, Gareki had never, not in a million lifetimes, ever imagined  _this_.

Yogi’s face was bright red and he was sitting crossed legged on his bed. Gareki knew that any time Yogi insisted they went to his room on the ship that he was gonna get laid. Yogi would always just hang out in the living area or their bedroom if he just wanted to hang out. Yogi’s room, where no one would interrupt them, was used for sex.

"Just spit it out," Gareki said. He’d come into that room for sex, but Yogi had just sat down on the bed and asked Gareki to sit beside him. Gareki has raised an eyebrow, waiting for Yogi to do whatever he was gonna do, but Yogi’s face had just turned bright red and he did nothing.

"Gareki-kun, have you ever heard of…" Yogi trailed off and covered his face with his hands. Gareki just nodded as encouragement for Yogi to continue. When Yogi didn’t, Gareki reached out and put a hand on his thigh. Yogi took a deep breath and tried again. "Jiki told me about this act. It’s where you use-um-your uh-" Yogi pointed at his mouth and avoided looking at Gareki. "Except you use it  _there_.” Gareki’s eyes were wide because he could not believe he’d just heard Yogi describe that.

"Rimming," Gareki said. He’d heard about it from random people here and there. He’d also had this misfortune of witnessing it once he when he was robbing some lord’s house. It had been enough to deter him from ever desiring to do it, but with Yogi…well, maybe Gareki wouldn’t mind so much. "It’s called rimming, and are you suggesting we try it?" Yogi nodded his blushing face very slowly and Gareki smiled.

He immediately reached over and grabbed Yogi’s chin, tilting the man’s face to meet his. Yogi drew in a deep breath and Gareki thought his blushing face was just so adorable. Gareki leaned over and kissed Yogi, softly at first though their kisses rarely remained so innocent for long.

Soon Gareki had Yogi pinned down to the bed and he was kissing him like they’d never kissed before. Yogi naturally tilted his head into it and Gareki moved from Yogi’s mouth to his neck, placing a kiss on every patch of skin along the way. Yogi gasped out a quick “Gareki-kun” and Gareki pulled aside the plunging neckline on his shirt for access to more skin.

When Yogi realized that Gareki was only moving his lips further south, he grabbed at Gareki’s shoulders. Gareki stopped where he was, kissing the skin just below Yogi’s navel, and looked up at Yogi. “I wanted to do it, Gareki-kun. That’s why I mentioned it. I want to make you feel good.”

"No," Gareki said. Yogi opened his mouth to protest but Gareki gave him a stern look. Yogi’s eyebrows pulled down and he looked like a sad puppy. Yogi could be very stubborn when he wanted to be, but Gareki could always outlast him in that game. "Just this once, Yogi, let me do something for you."

Gareki and Yogi looked at each other. Gareki had this innocent and earnest look on his face. Yogi sole purpose when they had sex wasn’t his own pleasure, but Gareki’s. Gareki wished he could say the same but he rarely thought about Yogi’s pleasure when they were in the moment. He just focused on how good Yogi felt inside of him. Hardly ever did Gareki think about what he could do to ensure that it was as phenomenal for Yogi as it was for him.

Yogi nodded slowly and Gareki smiled before he returned to kissing Yogi’s stomach. Yogi reached down and ran a hand through Gareki’s hair. Gareki quickly unfastened Yogi’s pants, yanking them down to Yogi’s ankles. Yogi’s cock was standing tall and Gareki had to resist the urge to give it all of his attention. Instead, Gareki moved a little further down the bed and propped up Yogi’s legs, knees bent and feet on either side of Gareki.

Gareki reached out and grabbed Yogi’s ass, using his fingers to spread Yogi apart. Yogi watched, his face dyed completely red, as Gareki kneaded the skin of his rear before finally leaned in. Gareki gave a tentative lick to the taut skin of Yogi’s entrance. In response, Yogi gasped and brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

Gareki gave another lick and he could hear Yogi straining to hold back his moans. Gareki, feeling encouraged that this was very good for Yogi, licked again. However, this time, as soon as he pulled his tongue back he plunged it inside Yogi. Yogi screamed out, the sound muffled by his fingers.

Gareki continued thrusting his tongue in and out of Yogi, his hands roaming over Yogi’s ass, thighs, and stomach. Yogi was now completely  collapsed onto the bed, moaning out loudly. “Gareki-kun…reki-ku…Ga…” Gareki could tell Yogi was trying to moan out his name but it all just came out incomprehensible as the power of speech was taken from Yogi in pleasure.

Both of Yogi’s hands found themselves tightly clenched in Gareki’s hair as Gareki continued to pleasure Yogi with his tongue. Finally when he seemed that Yogi was about to completely unravel,  Gareki heard the first recognizable words come out of Yogi’s mouth.

"Stop," he said, fighting not to moan. Gareki did, licking at Yogi one more time before he sat back and looked at Yogi. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask why Yogi had stopped him. Yogi took a deep breathe. "I wanna do it to you, Gareki-kun. C-can I?" Gareki smiled wide before he leaned over and kissed Yogi’s stunning pale thighs.

"I’d really love that," Gareki said with a smile. Gareki quickly turned himself around to rest on his hands and knees and not a second later, Yogi was undoing the zipper on Gareki’s pants. Yogi stripped them off and Gareki let out a shaky breathe when Yogi ran his hands over Gareki’s bare skin. Yogi quickly grabbed Gareki’s ass, like Gareki had done to him, before he leaned over and gave a hesitant lick.

Gareki bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning. Yogi sat back and waited a second, trying to accustom himself to the foreign taste. He took a deep breath before he leaned over and licked at Gareki again. Gareki moaned deep in his throat and he reached behind him. Yogi intertwined their fingers together before he plunged his tongue deep into Gareki. Gareki’s head tipped back as he yelled out his pleasure. Yogi tried his best to go as deep as he could with every thrust of his tongue. He wanted to make sure that Gareki felt good, as was his usual goal.

"Yogi, I want your cock," Gareki called out. Yogi pulled his tongue out and heard Gareki gasp from the loss. "Give it to me, please." Yogi smiled because it made him feel good to hear Gareki beg for him. It reassured him that he  _was_  making Gareki feel on top of the world.

"It’s all yours, Gareki," Yogi whispered before he kissed the skin just above Gareki’s ass. He quickly sat back on his knees and slicked up his own cock. He pressed it to Gareki, who moaned in response, before he pushed it into his lover. Yogi leaned over and covered Gareki’s back with his chest, wrapped his hands under Gareki’s arms, and hooked onto his shoulders. This position made it so that he could get as deep into Gareki as was possible while also bringing them as physically close as was possible.

Neither of them lasted long after Yogi entered Gareki. Yogi kissed the skin all along Gareki’s neck and shoulders while muttering his usual words to affection. “I love you so much, Gareki. You feel so perfect and you taste amazing. I am so in love with you.”

"Me too, Yogi." Yogi put his forehead to Gareki’s shoulder, thrusted inside his lover one more time before he grabbed onto Gareki’s cock. Yogi had become an expert on making sure that he and Gareki reached their orgasms simultaneously. It was only a few seconds after Yogi began stroking Gareki, that they came together. Gareki tilted his head and Yogi met him in a deep kiss.

They both collapsed onto their sides, Yogi still inside of Gareki. They were both panting and Yogi was quick to wrap his arms tightly around Gareki. They were dirty and gross and their position was going to get very uncomfortable soon. But for right this second, they were both content to just stay as they were. Gareki reached up and wrapped his fingers around Yogi’s.

"I love you, Yogi." Yogi smiled and buried his face in Gareki’s hair. "And next time you hear about something you want to try, don’t be afraid to speak up because that was amazing."


End file.
